


An Unconventional Way to learn the Truth

by Obitou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gamer fic, Gen, Sasuke learns the truth about the massacre, Sasuke wants to save itachi, gamer sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obitou/pseuds/Obitou
Summary: Sasuke woke up, nothing out of the ordinary. Well actually, the screen floating in front of him telling him he slept well definitely wasn't normal.
Relationships: Uh maybe later or something
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**You slept well!**

**HP fully recovered**

**CP fully recovered**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

Sasuke blinked groggily at the screen hovering above his head. What..  _ is  _ that? It certainly wasn’t normal at the very least. He swatted at it, still half asleep. It made a weird  _ shoop  _ sound before sliding away. 

_ ‘Huh,’  _ Sasuke thought, ‘ _ that was weird.’ _

The strange occurrence was put out of his mind as he got ready for the day. He forgot it as one forgets a dream. 

He slid on his khaki shorts, one out of his 10 pairs. He tightened the soles of his sandals, making sure they were good for training. 

And finally, he tied off his headband, opening the door to his ( _ too empty)  _ house to the village. He took his customary silent walk out of the compound ( _ It was too quiet).  _ It always renewed his flame of hatred for Ita-  _ That man.  _ He didn’t even deserve to be called by name. 

Sasuke scowled, a familiar expression on his face. Today was the first day Team 7 would be meeting up after the Wave mission. 

Sasuke had trained mercilessly with his sharingan over the week long break. It was strange to be thinking about  _ his  _ Sharingan. 

They always seemed like a large pedestal to reach as fast as humanly possible, always thinking,  _ He  _ got them faster than me.  _ He  _ was already at 3 tomoes at this age.  _ He _ was better. 

Sasuke’s scowl deepened. A few store owners gave their customary wave at him. He was too lost in thought to notice. 

He walked through the gates to training ground 3, first as always. 

He paid respect to the memorial stone, as he did everyday. Stretching into a kata, Sasuke let loose a breath he had been holding. He flowed easily through the katas, counting down the time until Sakura showed up. She always appeared at the exact time, right on the dot. 

Unless something changed her during the wave, which Sasuke doubted. Thinking about the mission brought back a wave of unpleasant memories. Feeling so  _ weak  _ was an eye opener for him. If someone who probably wouldn’t even be a challenge to  _ that man  _ was able to nearly kill him, only sparing Sasuke because of their weak mentality, Sasuke needed to  _ step it up.  _

So that’s what he did, over the week he was supposed to rest. 

Relentlessly training his Sharingan, one eye had 2 tomoe, strangely. He wasn’t complaining, it was more powerful. (maybe it would help him beat  _ that man)  _

His thoughts were interrupted as Sakura arrived, the same time as every time. She  _ did  _ seem a bit more serious compared to before, so Sasuke counted that as a win. 

She did still sneak glances at him though, that would never change. 

Naruto got there, following his erratic schedule. The blonde grumbled something about Kakashi being late  _ again _ . He shouldn’t even be surprised. It was basically one of his personality traits. 

Sasuke turned on his Sharingan for a few seconds, finally seeing how the Uchiha style was  _ made  _ for the sharingan. The eyes pulled at his chakra for the scant amount of time he had them on, tiring Sasuke out slightly. 

The same went on for a few hours before Sasuke blinked at another box that appeared in front of him. 

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**Due to hard work at training,**

**You have leveled up!**

**-5 skill points-**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

Sasuke was  _ much  _ more awake now, and stared at the  _ unexplainable  _ box in front of him. His heart stopped 

_ ‘Genjutsu?’ _

He breathed in heavily in and out, clearing his emotions. It wouldn’t do to have a panic attack every time he was put under a genjutsu. It wouldn’t help when he fought  _ him.  _

He formed a quick release sign and whispered  _ “Kai”  _ when the box refused to disappear, Sasuke got a bit more serious. He flashed his Sharingan, remembering from a clan scroll that they can see through all genjutsus. 

The box remained. 

Naruto looked at him curiously. Sasuke bit his thumb, drawing a small amount of blood, and most importantly  _ pain.  _

_ The box was still there _

The Uchiha only knew one genjutsu user that could keep a genjutsu, even when the victim caused themself pain.

_ Itachi.  _

Sasuke breathed heavily.  _ Why  _ would he be here?  _ Why  _ would he make  _ this  _ a genjutsu, and not just torture him.. Again.. 

What would that seemingly innocent box  _ do?  _ Sasuke was mulling over asking Naruto to pinch him or something before Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. 

“Yo!” Kakashi eye-smiled. Naruto and Sakura shouted the same words as every day before. Kakashi placated them, like every other day. 

“Alright, my cute little Genin. Today we will be doing a D-rank!” Naruto shouted  _ something  _ about having another epic mission. Sasuke was still staring at the box warily, before taking a dive and touching it. 

It made an odd sound before showing him another box with a spinning picture of him with a bunch of numbers. Sasuke jumped. 

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**Sasuke Uchiha- LVL 12**

**HP- 1200/1200**

**CP- 550/600**

**XP- 125/400**

**[~STATS~]**

**Strength- 11 [+]**

**Stamina- 7 [+]**

**Agility- 12 [+]**

**Defence- 5 [+]**

**Dexterity- 9 [+]**

**CC- 60%**

**Points- 5**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

He blinked  _ ‘what does this mean? Why is there a genjutsu like this?’  _ Sasuke put it out of mind and decided to ignore the strange  _ stat screen  _ and follow his team. They had to pick up litter in a river, apparently. 

He grumbled secretly, D-ranks were  _ such  _ a waste of time. He already had money because of his  _ inheritance  _ (and he’d rather not think of how he has it). D-ranks were paid chores, they didn’t even train anything too. 

Naruto seemed to share his same opinion, not that Sasuke would voice his. 

The client gave them pokers and bags to clean up the litter more effectively. Naruto enthusiastically shouted that  _ he  _ would get the most litter. Sasuke sighed. 

The box made another appearance.

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**!-NEW MISSION-!**

**Pick up litter for community service**

**Make sure not to leave any!**

**~!~**

**[Mission rewards]**

**-300 XP**

**-3 shuriken**

**[?]**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

Sasuke wondered if the genjutsu was based on greed or something, maybe if he got the rewards they would burn his skin off somehow. Sasuke bit another finger to see if he could break out. 

Kakashi looked at him weirdly from his comfortable perch on top of a bunch of rocks. Sasuke glared at him, spearing an empty can and putting it in his trash basket. 

He sulked, thinking of different explanations for this weird genjutsu. Maybe it wasn’t even a genjutsu, and a side effect from overuse of the Sharingan. Maybe he was hallucinating. Maybe it really was a genjutsu Itachi made, just to confuse him. 

He got more aggressive with his trash, ripping a poor paper bag. 

“You aren’t trying to burn that trash with your glare, are you, Sasuke?” Kakashi jokes. Sasuke glares at him again, not deigning to answer him. 

Naruto barked out a laugh, hurriedly picking up trash in the river. 

Soon the mission was over, mostly thanks to Naruto’s competitiveness. He seemed very full of himself, now that he’s beaten Sasuke Uchiha in picking up the most garbage. Sasuke carefully decided not to antagonize the blonde, not wanting a distraction. 

Another pop up appeared in front of him, telling him that he ‘succeeded in the mission’ and that the items were in his ‘inventory’. He also got another ‘level up’, apparently. Sasuke would experiment more with it at his house despite how risky it would be. 

It hadn’t hurt him yet, at least. 

The client, an old woman, gave Kakashi the reward to split up among the students. Sasuke felt a spark of annoyance when his sensei took a fourth of the cut as his own, even though he hadn’t done anything. 

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the rest of team 7 together. Naruto stomped home, dejected as Sakura declined another one of his date offers. Sakura, surprisingly, didn’t try to ask him out for the first time ever. It seemed like the wave mission made her a bit more mature. Sasuke was glad for it. 

~ 

After a few minutes of fighting with himself, Sasuke decided to investigate more into this strange genjutsu or hallucination he was under. He brought up the boxes he had ignored from the corner of his vision, reading them carefully. 

  
  


**[~0o ! o0~]**

**Sasuke Uchiha- LVL 13**

**HP- 1300/1300**

**CP- 600/600**

**XP- 25/500**

**[~STATS~]**

**Strength- 11 [+]**

**Stamina- 7 [+]**

**Agility- 12 [+]**

**Defence- 5 [+]**

**Dexterity- 9 [+]**

**CC- 60%**

**Points- 10**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

He squinted at the plus signs next to his ‘stats’. His lowest seemed to be defence, which was oddly accurate. He decided to click the plus button next to it, seeing his point counter go down, and his defence go up. He felt oddly stronger in some sense. 

Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him.. Seeing as the screen hadn’t shocked him to death when he touched it, Sasuke decided to put the rest of his ‘points’ in stamina, reliving unpleasant memories from the tree climbing training. 

Naruto had still seemed full of energy after it, while he was just barely putting up a facade of being the same. In reality, he was just about ready to keel over. 

After that, he was feeling much more energized, he honestly felt as if he could run a mile and not sweat. Was this affecting his body? 

Before he checked his hypothesis out, he decided to check the second window he had pushed aside.

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**!-MISSION COMPLETE-!**

**Pick up litter for community service**

**Make sure not to leave any!**

**~!~**

**[Mission rewards]**

**-300 XP**

**-3 shuriken**

**-1 game tutorial**

**Click here to look in inventory**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

  
  


Sasuke squinted at his rewards. The one that was a question mark before was different. Maybe it would help him understand whatever was going on better.

He pressed the inventory thing with his finger, bringing up a screen similar to the stats screen. 

It had another spinning picture of himself (Did his hair  _ really  _ look like that from the back?) and a screen with 2 pictures of a book and shuriken. He hesitantly clicked the book, bringing up a description popup. 

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**[Tutorial book]**

**A reward from your first mission as a gamer!**

**Inside is a key to help gamers across the world learn how**

**to access and control all the abilities the player can do!**

**Open:**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

Sasuke felt a bit more bold with whatever was going on. Not being killed by accessing it did wonders for its reputation. Sasuke clicked the ‘open’ button, jumping as a large book appeared in his hands. His eyes widened. That proved that it wasn’t some strange hallucination. 

He cautiously opened it, flipping to the first page. 

_ -If you are reading this, you are the one of the billion galaxies selected for The Game. Consider yourself lucky. If you are sound of mind, you are most likely wondering what the everloving hell is going on.  _

_ Lucky for you, this book is a guide for everything you need to know to be able to play the game, control the mechanics, and make yourself more powerful than you could ever dream! _

_ Did that peak your interest?  _

_ Read on!- _

Sasuke creased his brows at the slightly unprofessional beginning page. It  _ did  _ clear a few things out, though. There still was a bit of doubt in his brain about this, but it was much smaller than before. Sasuke couldn’t help but be intrigued. 

Maybe it could help him kill  _ that man.  _ It was as if he were chosen by fate. He smirked, turning to the second page. It seemed to describe the profile feature, making him aware to a new thing that appeared in the corner of his vision. 

The book told him to focus on it to open his ‘profile’. A screen came up with the basic information, different tabs showing his inventory and stats. The picture of himself he was now used to turned around, but with a few different slots around it showing his clothes. 

  
  


**[~0o ! o0~]**

**[Basic Uchiha Shirt]**

**Bravo for having the most basic clothing taste for an Uchiha,**

**with a large collar and short sleeves.**

**[~Stats~]**

**-Def +2**

**-Mild fire resistance**

**Unequip**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

Sasuke felt attacked. The fire resistance part made quite a bit of sense, the Uchiha used to be pyromaniacs, setting fire to everything. Sasuke cringed at the sudden emptiness that panged his heart. He couldn’t help but be suddenly aware of how empty his house was. He shook his head out, exterminating the thoughts. 

The rest of his normal clothes had no extra stats or interesting descriptions other than his headband, which had a few things that piqued his interest.

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**[Konoha Headband]**

**A headband with the symbol of the proud Konoha**

**etched onto its surface. It notifies other people about**

**the wearer’s ninja status.**

**[~Stats~]**

**-+5 teamwork with other Konoha Ninja**

**-Makes rival ninja hostile**

**-Def +3**

**Scratch out?**

**Unequip**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

There were quite a few interesting things about that. Sasuke was surprised at the option to scratch out the symbol, marking himself as a missing-nin. It seemed like the game was thorough. 

He was getting tired, the electronic clock on his table read 2 am, so Sasuke decided to sleep and deal with the rest tomorrow. 

~

**Hi! Thanks for reading, let me know if there’s anything you want me to change or any ideas for the story in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke learns more about The Game and starts to trust it more
> 
> And learns things that were supposed to be kept secret

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**You slept well!**

**HP fully recovered**

**CP fully recovered**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

_ ‘I guess it wasn’t just a dream, then.’  _ Sasuke rubbed at his eyes, dismissing the popup. Today was an off day, so Sasuke could experiment with this system as much as possible. The potential for it was almost unbelievable. 

First, he should probably test his defence and stamina to see if they had actually changed. Then, he would learn more about the system and how he could use it to get stronger. He nodded to himself, getting himself ready for the morning. 

He was staring a bit too deeply at his potted plant before a pinging sound played in his head. 

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**New skill!**

**[Observe] lvl-1**

**-While staring at something specific, think the word**

**‘Observe’, and you will get a brief description of**

**whatever you are staring at!**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

_ ‘A skill? What does that mean?’  _ Sasuke creased his brow. He decided to test it out. 

Since he was already staring at his plant, he decided to try it on that first. 

_ ‘Observe!’  _

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**[Normal potted Plant]**

**Perfect for anyone who won’t be at home**

**for long enough to care for it!**

**[Status effects]**

**If eaten:**

**-Poison debuff: 30 seconds**

**-Stomach ache**

**If applied:**

**-Minor healing: 200 HP**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

Most of those were self explanatory, except for the healing. The last time he checked, he had about 1300 HP, which he assumed was his vitality. 200 HP was about one sixth of his health, which was quite a bit, considering if his HP went to 0, he would probably die. 

This was all so confusing. Sasuke rubbed his head. 

He went through his customary walk of shame through the district before going to one of the Uchiha training grounds. The Uchiha clan had several. 

First, to test his stamina. He had almost doubled it with the ‘points’ he got for leveling up. It felt strange to think about it. He stretched a little before starting his run around the training ground.

Before, he would be near the point of passing out around the 12 lap range. As Sasuke past that, only breathing slightly heavier, he felt astonished. He hadn’t even done very much work to get this far, ‘The Game’ was absolutely amazing!

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**+1 Stamina**

**Due to testing your capabilities,**

**you have upped your stamina!**

**Good Work!**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

Sasuke blinked at the notification. So he could get stat boosts by training?  _ That  _ he could do. He ran around the training grounds a few more times, reaching 21 before he felt tired. 

_ ‘That was almost double!’  _ Sasuke’s eyes widened. This was starting to feel more and more like a perfect way to get stronger. 

Now, to learn more about how he can use it. He opened up his inventory again, pulling out the tutorial. 

**-Learning about the basic mechanics of The Game-**

_ The game has many systems built in it. So far, you know of the [Profile], [Stats], and [Inventory], if you were paying attention. Now, there are a few more things other than that.  _

_ Your profile is unlocking them right as we speak. (Or read) These systems are [Backstory], [Quest Log], and [Reputation]. A few more may appear in the future if you do the correct things to unlock them.  _

_ [Backstory]- is an unbiased story about what has happened up to now. It dates back to the Warring States era, giving a vague description of everything _

_ [Quest Log]- is a log showing what quests you have completed, what quests are coming up, and a way to get new quests.  _

_ [Reputation]- is a short description about what everyone important in the world thinks about you at the moment, warning the user of malice and bloodthirst.  _

Sasuke read and reread the page. That would be  _ very helpful  _ if it was accurate. He pulled up his profile, and just as the book said, there were 3 more tabs labeled after the things he just learned about. 

Sasuke decided to look at the [Reputation] first, since that intrigued him.

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**[Reputation]**

**Important villages**

**Konohagakure- Sunagakure- Otogakure- Other-**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

_ ‘Otogakure? I’ve never heard of that village.. Why is it important?  _ Sasuke decided to check it first. 

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**[Otogakure]**

**[Overall reputation- Interested]**

**Orochimaru of the Sannin- Obsessed**

**Dosu Kinuta- Disinterested**

**Kin Tsuchi- Disinterested**

**Zaku Abumi- Disinterested**

**Kabuto Yakushi- Interested**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

Sasuke cringed, he had heard of the sannin, but not much. Enough to know that one was a missing nin, and having him  _ ‘Obsessed’  _ with him was  _ not  _ good. It seemed to show only the ‘important people’, which probably meant he’d be having a run in with them sooner or later. 

Sasuke clenched his jaw, if a sannin was into him, he would need to train as hard as physically possible. 

Now, to check Konoha. 

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**[Konohagakure]**

**[Overall reputation- Respected]**

**Naruto Uzumaki- Rival**

**Sakura Haruno- Exalted**

**Kakashi Hatake- Sympathy**

**(x) Itachi Uchiha- Reason to Live**

**Shikamaru Nara- Annoyance**

**Chouji Akimichi- Disinterested**

**Ino Yamanaka- Obsessed**

**Hinata Hyuuga- Disinterested**

**Kiba Inuzuka- Rival**

**Shino Aburame- Respect**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi- Pity**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

Sasuke sucked in a breath. ‘ _No, it_ had _to be lying.. There’s no way!’_ Being _Itachi’s_ _reason to live_ was a much higher reputation than he thought possible. He would have expected _hatred_ or _disinterest_ from _him_ , but his _reason to live?_ It made no sense! Why!?

He tugged at his hair in annoyance.  _ It didn’t make sense!  _

He heard a ping above him and his emotions dulled down slightly. He looked up at it in confusion. 

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**New Skill!**

**[Emotion Control] lvl- 1**

**When getting increasingly emotional, this skill,**

**while active will dull your emotions enough to**

**think clearly!**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

Sasuke breathed heavily. That was a useful skill. His mind was thinking clearly now. The most logical thing to do would be to look into the ‘Backstory’ to see if he could learn more. He wiped at the confused tears that had formed in distaste. 

He had sworn not to cry after  _ that night.  _ Maybe he would learn the truth. Because of the Emotion Control skill, for the first time, he didn’t feel the flash of rage whenever he thought about the massacre. The rage that was dulling his memories and painting Itachi in the worst light possible. 

Maybe there was a reason. Maybe Itachi didn’t do it to ‘test his potential’. Maybe he didn’t have a choice. It wasn’t like the brother he knew to do that. 

But Itachi had said, his katana over his parents bodies, that he was faking it. 

But  _ why?  _

Sasuke clenched his teeth, his emotions still dulled. His sharingan was spinning from when he accidentally activated it. 

He brought up his profile and the backstory. 

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**[Backstory]**

**The world was full of war. Children aged 3 and up were fighting each other to the death. It was the warring clans era. Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha, of rival clans rose in power. They were childhood friends, bonded over skipping of rocks. Now, they were clan heads, fighting to the death.**

**After Madara’s brother was killed by Hashirama’s brother, they decided to make peace, and they formed Konohagakure No Sato. Things were going fine before the child of a goddess manipulated Madara into leaving. Hashirama and Madara fought to the death, Hashirama leaving Madara to die.**

**Madara activated the Rinnegan and lived.**

**He lived to a very old age, living off of cells he had stolen from Hashirama, and manipulated an Uchiha named Obito.**

**After Madara passed away, Obito started impersonating him, and controlled the Kyuubi into attacking Konoha. The Fourth Hokage, his own sensei, fought him, eventually sealing the Kyuubi into his own son.**

**Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Naruto grew up in a life of scorn.**

**Another boy, the opposite of him, grew up in the warmth of a clan, having it all taken away from him at 8 years old.**

**The Uchiha clan started planning a coup, angry at the mistreatment due to suspicion from the Kyuubi attack**

**The heir, Itachi Uchiha slaughtered them all on an order by a member of the council, Danzo Shimura.**

**Itachi told his brother to hate him, hoping to make him avenge the clan, and never bring their unsavory past into light.**

**Now, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are on the same team, fate pulling them together.**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

Sasuke heaved a breath. He never knew the game would give him so much information. If it really was true, it would explain  _ so much.  _ Now that Sasuke was thinking back, the clan was acting very secretive. He remembered the glares random civilians would give him. He remembered seeing Itachi looking stressed out of his mind when he thought he was alone. 

Sasuke sucked in a breath as his sharingan gained another tomoe.

_ Ping _

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**[Skill Upgrade]**

**Sharingan- 2 tomoe form**

**Due to a large amount of emotional stress,**

**your sharingan have upgraded from 1 tomoe to 2**

**[Additions]**

**-Better eyesight**

**-Copy Ability**

**-Faster processing**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

Sasuke disregarded the notification, focusing on figuring out everything. So many things were uncovered. The Madara part worried him. Having a ‘child of a goddess’ manipulating people would not be good. 

What are the rinnegan anyways? 

Sasuke had many questions. He didn’t even want to dig into the Kyuubi part. Though, it made Naruto’s rapid progression make more sense. It almost comforted him. 

Then there was Danzo. Sasuke  _ knew  _ that council members couldn’t make that kind of order, and he knew his brother would too. So  _ why?  _ It was making his head hurt. He wanted to  _ demand  _ Itachi to answer his questions. 

He knew Itachi wasn’t that stupid!  _ ‘Ugh’  _ There was so much to think about, he was almost overwhelmed. Training always helped him clear his mind, so he may as well do that. 

Sasuke pulled out the 3 shuriken he got from the mission out of his inventory. The high quality metal gleamed in the sunlight.  _ ‘So the inventory is some kind of pocket dimension? I wonder if I can store living things there..’  _ Sasuke threw the three shuriken at the same time, hitting bullseyes on each target. 

He allowed himself a smirk of triumph before going to collect them. One cut into his finger.

**-3 HP**

Sasuke’s eyebrows rose. So that’s how he could tell how much health he has left. He absentmindedly sucked on his thumb, gathering the rest of the shuriken. 

He had stored the information back in his brain for later, he just had to train now. 

~

After the training session, Sasuke had gained 2 points in Dexterity and leveled up once. 

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**Sasuke Uchiha- LVL 14**

**HP- 1397/1400**

**CP- 600/600**

**XP- 130/500**

**[~STATS~]**

**Strength- 11 [+]**

**Stamina- 16 [+]**

**Agility- 12 [+]**

**Defence- 6 [+]**

**Dexterity- 11 [+]**

**CC- 60%**

**Points- 5**

**[~0o ! o0~]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out how to get my bold and italics in haha


End file.
